Cas the Interrupter
by ORGIG
Summary: Sam and Dean are goin to get busy- or are they? Just a little Wincest drabble that I typed up when I was supposed to be working on my English paper. Sam/Dean slash don't like don't read, please leave the flames behind.


**Hello all :) So, in case you are following me for my YJ story- I'm so sorry, but it will probably never be updated again. Like, never. I'm so sorry. But for now, I got bored in class and typed up this little doosie for SPN :). Heads up: IT IS WINCEST. Don't like, don't read. Leaves the flames behind please.**

Dean sucked in a sharp breath at the sight before him. Sam was stepping out of the shower in nothing but a towel, water was rolling off his well defined muscles and dripping from his dark hair, catching on the long lashes that surrounded those beautiful hazel eyes that could melt Dean's heat with nothing but a glance.

"Dude? Are you listening to me?" Sam waved his hand in front of his older brother's face until Dean blinked and managed to tear his gaze away from the absolute sexiness of Sam's washboard abs.

"Huh?" Eloquent, Dean. Very well worded response, I'm so proud. Dean's dry humor resonated in his head even as Sam laughed.

"I asked if you did any of the laundry at the machine I pointed out on the way in…?" Sam trailed off as he noticed Dean's eyes zone out again, "Dean, "Sam's voice became low and husky as he reached out a hand to lay on Dean's face, "Are you staring...at me?"The idea immediately perked Sam's interest. It hadn't been too long ago that the two had admitted to one another that their feelings went a bit further than brotherly codependency.

"Can you blame me, Mr. Ripped?" Dean smirked at his joke even as his hands reached out and pressed flat against his younger brother's stomach, his fingers splayed out and curling around at the edge out Sam's sides. "God, do you ever stop working out?

"Are you telling me you want me to stop?" Sam replied, his eyes half lidded at the feeling of the pads of Dean's fingers rubbing along his mid section, dipping to just above the towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist.

"God no, baby boy, don't ever stop." Dean's voice had taken on a new tone- husky and filled with lust. His hands moved to Sam's sides and gripped tighter before lifting his brother up and depositing him on his lap. Sam straddled Dean and put his arms around Dean's neck for balance,

"Dean…" Sam ground his hips down, feeling Dean's length hardening underneath him.

"Mmm...Sammy, this had got to go," Dean's hand went to remove the towel-

"Sam, Dean."

"Holy shit!' Sam leapt off his brother, clutching the towel more securely around his middle, and Dean threw a pillow over his front, hiding his excitement. "Cas.." Dean drug a hand across his face in a world weary gesture, "Dude, what did we talk about the last time you came to visit?"

"The demons that were-"

"Before that, Cas."

"Oh...That calling ahead would be preferable to my abrupt arrival?"

"Exactly/"

"I am sorry."

Sam hid a smile behind his hand and shook his head at the angel, "It's fine, Cas, look, let me put on some pants." Sam nodded his head towards the bathroom, "I'll be right back." As Sam disappeared into the bathroom yet again Dean groaned and leaned back on the bed.

"I am sorry, Dean. I did not mean to-" Cas looked truly sorry that he had upset Dean.

"It's fine, man." Dean sighed sitting up again and looking over his angel friend, "What's up? Are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine." Cas looked around the room for a moment, letting a silence settle over the room.

"...Cas! Dude, what are you here for?" Dean practically groaned out the words, mourning the loss of the piece of ass he could be getting right now if not for the angel in the room.

"Oh yes, I came to let you know that for the next few earth weeks, I will be in heaven, dealing with a bit of unrest there. I will not be available for anything other than a life threatening situation."

"Right, you gonna be ok?" Despite his earlier annoyance, Dean still cared about the well being of his angel friend.

"I am an angel, Dean. I will fine in heaven."

Dean lifted his hands palm out, in a placating gesture, "Alright, man, just asking. See latter then, Cas. Have fun with your big happy family." All Dean received was an annoyed looked from the angel and the sound of fluttering wings before the room was void of all angels yet again. Sam stepped out of the bathroom again, this time clad in a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt, and a flannel shirt.

"Cas gone already?" He asked and when Dean nodded and Sam huffed out and breath and tugged on his flannel, "Then I put all of this on for nothing?"

"Looks, like, baby boy." Dea said, standing and wrapping his arms around Sam's waist, "But now we get to have fun taking all theses layers off."

**Ta-daa! Hope you liked it :D**

**~RGIG**


End file.
